Cartoon Network Land
Cartoon Network Land is an amusement park placed in TBD, California based on Cartoon Network. It will open in late 2018. There is another one in Orlando, Flordia that'll open in early 2019. Areas Gumball's Amazing World A The Amazing World of Gumball area Rides *The Amazing Ride of Gumball - TBD. Based on The Amazing World of Gumball Restaurants *Richard's Around the World Café Gift Shops *The Amazing World of Gumball Store The Land of Ooo An Adventure Time area Rides *The Ride of Ooo with Finn & Jake - TBD. Based on Adventure Time Restaurants *Finn & Jake's Everything Burrito Gift Shops * Powerpuff World A The Powerpuff Girls area Rides *Mojo Jojo's Robot Rampage - TBD. Based on The Powerpuff Girls Restaurants * Gift Shops *Powerpuff Mall Bellwood A Ben 10 area Rides *Ben 10 5D Hero Time - TBD. Based on Ben 10 Restaurants *Mr. Smoothy Gift Shops *Ben 10 Universe Retroland The area where all of the old shows that helped make Cartoon Network famous reside. Rides *Samurai Jack: Demons Speed - The fastest roller coaster in the theme park. Based on Samurai Jack. *''Untitled Dexter's Laboratory Ride'' - TBD. Based on Dexter's Laboratory. Restaurants * Gift Shops *Cartoon Network Classics Strangon An Eric and Claire area Rides *''Untitled Claire Ride'' - TBD. Based on Eric and Claire Restaurants *Big Mama's Sweet Ol' Burgers Gift Shops * Cryptid Woods A The Cryptids area Rides *A 3D Special Delivery - TBD. Based on the The Cryptids episode, "Special Delivery". Restaurants * Gift Shops * Titans Tower A Teen Titans area Rides *Tower Lockdown - TBD. Based on Teen Titans Restaurants * Gift Shops * Monster Island A Godzilla: Life on Monster Island area Rides *Godzilla - The biggest ride in the whole park. Based on Godzilla: Life on Monster Island * Restaurants * Gift Shops *Rodan and Anguirus' Monster Shop Modern Cartoon Land An area with other CN shows like Steven Universe, We Bare Bears, etc Rides * Agent Foxy's Super Secret Ride - TBD. Based on Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat. Restaurants *CN Feast Gift Shops *Cartoon Network Store Adult Swim Landing An area with Adult Swim shows Rides *''Untitled Rick and Morty ride'' - TBD. Based on Rick and Morty *Molly's Plunger Blast - TBD. Based on The Molly Show *Superjail! Madness - TBD. Based on Superjail! *''Untitled WolfBoy ride ''- TBD. Based on both the'' WolfBoy comics and ''WolfBoy: Reloaded Restaurants * Gift Shops * Boomerang World An area with sister channel Boomerang shows (both retro and original) Rides *Bugs and Daffy's Great Escape - TBD. Based on the Looney Tunes franchise. Restaurants * Gift Shops * WB Kids Place (opened in 2019) An area with sister channel WB Kids shows Rides *Collin's Speedy 3D Adventure - TBD. Based on the Collin the Speedy Boy franchise. *The Doggies' Water Madness - TBD. Based on The Doggies. Restaurants *The Finger Restaurant - TBD (restaurant based on the Collin the Speedy Boy franchise) *George's BBQ - TBD (based on The Doggies) Gift Shops *WB Gift Shop Category:Amusement Parks Category:Cartoon Network Category:Coolot's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Boomerang Category:WB Kids